Paralells
by oneapotheosis
Summary: Some emotional and physical reconnection. Elizabeth & Henry. (smut)


A/N: Hello friends. Sorry I'm slack lately. I like smut, I hope you like smut. Everyone loves reconnection smut, right? Anyway it's 2am and I self-proofed this, so hopefully it's not janky. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Parallels**

Reclined in the occasional sofa In the corner of their bedroom, she stared straight ahead, deep in thought. The small crease in her brow indicated eye strain behind glasses. Her right index finger tapping rhythmically on the chair arm.

Henry appraised her quietly from the bathroom doorway. She needed distraction, or emotional reaffirmation, or both. Moving to her side, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing over the smooth silky blouse.

She blinked heavily, squinting and removing her glasses, being brought back from her thoughts.

"Hey." He mumbled, bending to kiss the top of her head.

Turning to look up at him, she gave him a small smile, the crease in her forehead still present. Putting out his hand, he gestured with his head for her to stand. He knew she probably didn't want to have a long winded discussion. They'd have that later.

Encircling her with his arms, he pulled her into close proximity, waiting to meet her eyes. He squeezed a little, feeling her arms still hanging limp at her sides, a telltale sign of not physical, but mental exhaustion.

"I was scared too." He started, making sure she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"What were you thinking about? At the arcade, I mean." She asked quietly.

The solemn turn wasn't part of Henry's plan, but he was a resourceful man. He paused before responding.

"The kids. You. _This_." He nuzzled her nose gently, touching her mouth with his bottom lip, breathing in her scent.

The smallest closure of her lips around his was enough feedback to continue. Moving in again, he parted his lips, inviting her back. Pressing harder this time, he traced her top lip with the tip of his tongue.

He felt her slowly warm up, her arms gaining life once again, sliding up his body and landing on his chest. Dropping one hand down to her bottom and leaving the other against her lower back, he walked them back towards the ensuite.

"Me too," she mumbled against his mouth. "Couldn't fathom never kissing you like this again."

He smiled, feeling her lips mirror his as a small tense laugh left her mouth.

"Lucky for you, we've got all night and all the time you can schedule after that."

She chuckled again, a deeper, throatier sound now. "I'll have to start booking you for therapeutic make-out sessions, 'cause we don't nearly enough."

"Mhm." He pushed her back into the bathroom, pinning her against the vanity. He kissed her harder now, feeling her body come alive beneath his, her hands gaining nerve, sliding around his lean hips and pulling him in.

Sliding a hand down behind her knee, he lifted her leg, hitching it over his hip and allowing himself to slot easily between her legs. The sudden closeness allowed her to feel his pelvis flush against hers and the firmness growing in his trousers.

She broke away from his lips to eye him. " _Really_?" She grinned, giving him a slow roll of her hips in acknowledgement.

"Really," He rasped, his breaths coming a little ragged now as his brain diverted it's priories.

She watched him closely as his large hands skimmed over her abdomen, rising to cup her silk clad breasts. He squeezed hard, making her whimper softly as he moved in to touch their mouths again. Fisting his thick hair, she pulled hard against his scalp, knowing what the gentle sting would ignite in her husband. He pulled at her blouse hastily, struggling with the precision required for buttons.

Her hot breath against his ear and another sharp tug at the nape of his neck, jerking back he accidentally tore the thin fabric from the last button. He latched onto the exposed swell of her breast, sucking hard and surprising her with a nip of his teeth, marking her privately. Her shaky hands moved to unbutton her suit pants.

Lifting her swiftly, her placed her on the cool vanity and helped her free from the restraint. She felt him now, clothing rough against the soft insides of her thighs as he remained dressed. Standing back for a moment, he appraised her again; perched on the edge of the marble, blouse hanging open over thin black lace, lips parted and swollen, eyes laden with desire. His favourite sight in the whole world.

She reached out to him, pulling at his shirt and fingering the buttons. They slowed for a moment as he helped her unbutton the cotton drill, exposing the fine dusting of hair on his chest. He sighed heavily, cradling her head as she placed soft, hot lips where his skin was newly exposed. He felt her groan against his skin before pulling away and standing. Discarding her blouse and underwear unceremoniously, she faced the mirror, turning her head and shooting him a daring, sultry gaze, her bottom lip hard between teeth.

Oh really, he thought, wasting no time to crush her against the bench with his body, grinding his hips shamelessly against her bare backside. Letting her head fall back against his shoulder, she released a soft groan and a breathy plea. "Like this, please. I was to see _us_."

 _Yes_ , "Oh _God_ ," He muttered, reaching to unzip his trousers.

She felt him there suddenly, warm and hard between her spread thighs. Feeling her hot and slick against his cock, he met her eyes in their reflection, determined to see her face at the exact moment he penetrated her. Not waiting a second longer, he filed her to the hilt, shoving their bodies forward and forcing her to brace against the vanity, a lewd cry escaping her parted lips and a guttural shout from his own. He stilled for a moment, suddenly aware of the otherwise quiet portion of the house but quickly discarded any concern for it, unable to imagine how it could be bad that their children know how much they love one another.

He wanted to let his eyes slip closed, heavy and lidded with pleasure but he wasn't going to miss a moment of the spectacle before him. He was watching every detail. Examining it. Memorising it. He was sure she was doing the same as their eyes met in a heated exchange. Reaching a hand around her waist, he cupped a bouncing breast, groping firmly and feeling her chest push into his touch. She yelped as his other hand quickly found purchase in her loose hair, tugging her head back like she had before.

His hot mouth descended on hers, plunging his tongue against hers in a carnal display of possession, swallowing her moans and whimpers. He pulled harder, pressing his lips against her ear now. " _Nothing_ feels better than this," He hissed. "Than you."

Shivering beneath him, she held his intense stare, feeling the tingling of goosebumps erupting where his warm breath landed.

"Love you… 'Lizabeth." He ground out, struggling for volume with the effort of his movements.

She nodded sharply, eyes threatening to close, her hands reaching for him behind her. He took the hint, pulling back and spinning her in his arms to face him. Hoisting her upwards, he thrust deep again, holding her tight as she squealed and clutched at his back. He used the bench to his advantage, grinding their bodies against it, giving her the friction she needed as he desperately tried to hold back.

Withholding his own pleasure was nearing impossibility with the utterly sinful sounds she was making, leaving absolutely no doubt as to what was occurring behind closed doors. Her voice deep and throaty, calling his name, giving herself to him caused the hairs on his neck to bristle. Damned if his wife didn't have the sexiest voice he'd ever had the unimaginable joy of hearing at the peak of ecstasy.

He silently thanked higher forces when he felt her begin to tremble, unsure that he'd outlast her this time. Chasing the inevitable, he gave her everything, certain to leave bruises on them both to be discovered later, but none of it mattered. She tensed, squeezed him tight and shrieked, pressing her face into his neck, pulling on his hair still, daring him to follow. And who was he to deny her of that, slumping over her gracelessly, releasing his own sounds of unabashed satisfaction, distantly aware of things clattering to the floor from the bench which he shoved his wife against.

They pressed sweaty foreheads together, breathing hard for several minutes, eyes squeezed close and bodies unmoving,

She giggled suddenly, a light, buoyant sound bubbling from her chest. A laugh of relief and release. He met her satisfied grin and kissed her softly now.

"You're so beautiful, Henry." She whispered, and delighted in the faint blush that crept up his neck and tipped his ears with a shy smile.

They stood unspeaking now under the hot spray of the shower, Henry's hands deep in Elizabeth's hair as he massaged the shampoo into her scalp. A soft moan passing through her reddened lips from pleasure of another kind. Her lips curved into a grin when she felt him behind her, some parts of his body unable to differentiate the sounds.

He chuckled deeply, not stopping his ministrations "Sorry."

Grin morphing into a wicked smile, she pushed her backside against him, enjoying the impressive response after such an effort prior. "You are not sorry." She teased.

"Nuh-uh." He agreed.

She turned after he'd rinsed her golden hair, cupping his face and pressing her mouth hotly to his. Reaching between them, she gripped his growing interest, squeezing enough to make him grunt.

"Round two?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do…"

-o-


End file.
